<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the hounds of hell need love and care by harperuth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337989">the hounds of hell need love and care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth'>harperuth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i met you in the summer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re in rut,” Soundwave’s mouth was a tad rueful, “Which you ignored.”</p><p>“I’m not in rut,” He huffed, but his hips started rolling again anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i met you in the summer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the hounds of hell need love and care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my favorite thing is always super domestic in private, pretend to hate each other in public soundscream. my other favorite thing will always be nesting, caring rut vs. feral, fighty heat. </p><p>for the prompt 'heat/rut' with soundwave/starscream</p><p>title is from 'demon dance' by surfer blood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Starscream,” Megatron’s voice was enough to yank him out of the stupor he’d somehow fallen into. Soundwave, sitting at Megatron’s other side and across the table from him, was staring at him intently. Megatron rubbed at his nose, “You’re to take lead on the raids this week. We need to stock up on fuel.”</p><p>“Of course, my lord,” Starscream sat up straighter. An entire <em> week </em> that he was in charge. How delightful.</p><p>Soundwave actually <em> shifted </em> in his seat, catching the attention of the entire table. Megatron raised an optical ridge, “Yes?”</p><p>“Starscream: not best choice for command,” Soundwave finally admitted under their gaze, “Addendum: time frame of upcoming week.”</p><p>Starscream sneered, “Is that so?”</p><p>Soundwave said nothing more, just stared unsettlingly. Megatron waved a servo, “Keep your squabbling to minimum, I’m sure Starscream knows that he must be nothing less than adequate.”</p><p>The implicit threat behind the words were enough to shut even Soundwave down. His implacable gaze didn’t stray from Starscream.</p><p>- - - </p><p>“You’re insufferable,” Starscream called out when he heard the door open, refusing to get up after finally getting comfortable, “Come kiss me.”</p><p>Soundwave stood at the end of the berth, surveying Starscream and very much <em> not </em> kissing him. Starscream dropped his datapad and pouted, “What?”</p><p>Soundwave shook his helm and retracted his mask, crawling up over Starscream, “That’s rather more berth coverings than when I left this morning.”</p><p>Starscream hummed, leaning up to bump his nose against Soundwave’s, “I want to be cozy.”</p><p>“Cozy,” Soundwave murmured back, dropping a light kiss to Starscream’s mouth, “Alright.”</p><p>Starscream deepened the kiss, maneuvering Soundwave around so he was lying back on the pile Starscream had created of berth coverings and bolsters. Starscream arranged him to his satisfaction and collapsed against Soundwave’s chest, content to curl up and recharge.</p><p>Soundwave swept a servo down his wing, “Alright, love.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>Starscream’s wings snapped up fast enough to crack the air in the room. Every other noise died down immediately, and no one moved. Starscream stalked over to Frenzy and Ratbat, the former of whom was still pressed against Blitzwing’s leg, fists reaching up.</p><p>Blitzwing was the first to move, setting Ratbat down carefully, “I, uh, hey, Starscream.”</p><p>Starscream was vaguely aware that the subsonic growl purveying the room was coming from <em> him</em>, but he was much more focused on gathering Frenzy and Ratbat. He tucked them against each side and stalked back out of the room.</p><p>“Don’t fuck with the little flyers, dumbaft,” Brawl’s voice and metal clanging followed him.</p><p>Starscream ignored it. He had another raid to hammer out the finer details of, and it seemed Frenzy and Ratbat needed to come with him.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” Soundwave asked that night, once again playing the part of berth padding.</p><p>“Busy. Tired,” Starscream mumbled back.</p><p>“Mm,” Soundwave said, sounding suspicious, “Keep an eye on yourself, love.”</p><p>Starscream responded with a yawn.</p><p>- - - </p><p>Soundwave jumped when Starscream dropped the cube on his monitor.</p><p>Starscream leaned against the computer bank, surveying the rest of the bridge. Megatron was absent. <em> Again</em>. Several other mecha were very resolutely not looking at them.</p><p>“Starscream: purpose for being here?” Soundwave asked. </p><p>Starscream rolled his optics, “You need to fuel.”</p><p>He glared daggers at Thrust, who’d looked up at them briefly. He looked back at Soundwave when he heard his plating reshuffle. Soundwave was looking back at him, “Fueling: undertaken after shift.”</p><p>“You need to fuel,” Starscream insisted, the push back from Soundwave making his circuits itch, “It’s fine, no one’s watching.”</p><p>He raised his voice enough to carry through the bridge, following it up with a cool stare around the room. He dropped his voice to murmur, “Fuel.”</p><p>Soundwave picked up the cube haltingly, “Starscream: is in good health?”</p><p>Starscream waved a servo, ignoring the alert that kept cropping up on his HUD once more. He didn’t have the time, “Perfectly fit.”</p><p>Soundwave retracted his mask, mouth behind it frowning slightly. Starscream watched him drink the cube, something in him soothing as every drop was ingested. Soundwave dispersed the cube and snapped his mask back into place. </p><p>Starscream pushed off the monitor and headed back to his own workstation.</p><p>“I think Screamer just poisoned him,” Someone muttered behind him.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Starscream onlined the next morning well into his interfacing protocols, spike pressing ineffectually at the crease of Soundwave’s hip joint. He whined, snaking a servo down to scratch at Soundwave’s panel, “Ope’ up.”</p><p>Soundwave vented slowly, still in recharge. Starscream whined, digging his face into Soundwave’s chest. His hips continued to move, “Soun’wave.”</p><p>Soundwave creaked underneath him. Starscream couldn’t work out why his panel wouldn’t open. He rolled more fully onto Soundwave, spike pressing at his panel, “Soundwave.”</p><p>Soundwave’s optics flickered, and he groaned. Starscream sucked on his neck cabling, rolling one between his denta. Soundwave’s fans kicked on, even while he struggled to fully onlined movement. Starscream kept rolling his hips against Soundwave’s panel.</p><p>“Mmmmurgh,” Soundwave tried to look down at Starscream, “Wha’?”</p><p>Starscream bit at the cable between his denta and pushed up enough to see Soundwave’s face, “Open, please.”</p><p>He’d onlined in the middle of interfacing protocols before. He didn’t know why this time around felt so <em> desperate</em>, but something in his coding was screaming <em> now spike, spike now, now now now</em>. Soundwave, who was still moving like he hadn’t quite located all his limbs, snapped his panel back.</p><p>Starscream groaned as he finally rolled against hot mesh, rather than an unforgiving panel. He was cognizant enough, at least, to bring his servo to Soundwave’s array, play with the soft dermametal until it felt slippery under his touch. He pushed a digit past his valve entrance, “Morning.”</p><p>“Mphm,” Soundwave stretched a little, pushing into Starscream’s digit. Starscream nuzzled at his chest, pushing another digit in. Soundwave exvented softly, “Go ‘head.”</p><p>Starscream extracted his digits, pushing up just enough to kiss Soundwave first. Soundwave kissed back messily, clearly still bringing all his functions online. Soundwave always onlined slowly, too many specialized processing suites tangled together. Starscream loved him all the time, but at this moment his spark swelled.</p><p>He sat back on his heels for a moment, spike in servo. Soundwave sprawled inelegantly before him, optics half shuttered and limbs everywhere. His valve was just barely lubricated, and here he was telling Starscream to go ahead, just because he’d asked. Starscream leaned back over him, guiding his spike in, “I love you.”</p><p>“Mm,” Soundwave said, “Yes, love.”</p><p>“Insufferable,” Starscream snorted, before his higher processing appeared to drop offline at the clutch of Soundwave’s valve. It didn’t take long, his interfacing protocols nearly ran through already, before he was grinding deep against Soundwave, overload wracking his frame. He pulled together his best sheepish look, “Well, that was embarrassing.”</p><p>He went to pull back, but Soundwave’s knee had drawn up at some point, and a pede on his aft stopped him, “Wait. Stay.”</p><p>Starscream grimaced, “Soundwave, I—”</p><p>Soundwave’s valve flexed, and Starscream startled. He was still fully pressurized, and nowhere near sensitive. He stared at Soundwave.</p><p>“You’re in rut,” Soundwave’s mouth was a tad rueful, “Which you ignored.”</p><p>“I’m not in <em> rut</em>,” He huffed, but his hips started rolling again anyway.</p><p>“Mm,” Soundwave stretched more deeply, apparently completely online now, “I’m lying in a nest, you’ve been particularly protective of the cassettes, and you’ve been all but hand fueling me. You’re in rut.”</p><p>Starscream wracked his memory files. Well. Still, “How did you know before I did?”</p><p>“Megatron’s in heat,” Soundwave said, looking smug, “That’s why he’s on leave. It always sets you off.”</p><p>Starscream froze, “That’s the most disgusting thing you’ve ever said to me.”</p><p>“Ick-yak butter.”</p><p>“I cannot stand you,” Starscream said, pulling out, “Turn over, I can’t even look at you.”</p><p>Soundwave turned and laughed, devolving into a moan when Starscream grabbed his hips and yanked them up, burying his spike once more, “Come on love, give into the protocols.”</p><p>Starscream leaned over and bit at his collar faring. Soundwave turned his helm just enough to catch Starscream’s optic, “Take care of me?”</p><p>Starscream groaned, spike jumping at the words, “Absolutely insufferable. Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm taking summer heat prompts on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/robopunkcfb">@robopunkcfb</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>